


I Want You To Tell Me Everything

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Injury, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176962783816/2845-with-harry-hart-for-the-b99-prompts-also





	I Want You To Tell Me Everything

“What you did was really stupid,” Harry said as you slowly came to. Looking around at the bright lights and hearing the loud drone, you could tell you were on the jet, though how you got there you weren’t sure.

Slowly you blinked your eyes and remembered your mission. You had been stupid trying to take out the kingpin all on your own. But he had threatened Harry. You weren’t going to just sit around and let him hurt the man you loved.

“I know, but I had to,” you finally said, turning to your side and immediately wincing in pain. Harry’s hands came to your shoulders, returning you to your restful recline.

“You didn’t have to do anything alone. Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry’s hand was rubbing at your wrist in rhythmic circles. Your body was exhausted and it was taking quite a bit of effort not to allow yourself to fall back to sleep.

“I didn’t want to frighten you,” you finally admitted, allowing your eyes to close and to concentrate on your breathing. The pain in your ribs was making that simple endeavor quite trying. 

“I want you to tell me everything, especially things that might frighten me. How can you not know that?” Harry continued his soft movements against your wrist, but his voice was much harsher.

“It’s not your responsibility to worry about me, Harry. It’s not like we’re together–” 

“We could be.”

You turned to look at Harry. His eyes were pleading. You could see his heart open before you, determined to tell you the truth of things. 

“I kind of wish something would happen between us,” he finally said before pulling his gaze away to look at his shoes.

“Romantic styles?” you asked, needing to hear that this is real.

At first his face was stern, but then he turned to you and offered a soft smile. 

“Yes, my love, ‘romantic styles.’“

Without a thought for your pain, you leaned forward, taking Harry by the arm and pulling him until he was seated on the small bed beside you. 

Your hands came up to caress his face, trying to rub away that confusion that still appeared there.

“Oh, Harry,” you whispered before leaning up to kiss him. His hands immediately came to the sides of your face, determined to hold you close. 

When you pulled away, you held your forehead to his. Taking in the feeling of knowing he felt the same, knowing this thing you had always wanted was finally a posibility.

“I wouldn’t do stupid things if I didn’t care for you so,” you admitted, your words hovering over his lips.

He kissed you again, passionate and full, slowly pushing you back down until you were reclined once more on the bed. 

“Then maybe it is time we do some stupid things together.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176962783816/2845-with-harry-hart-for-the-b99-prompts-also


End file.
